Memories
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: Donatello recalled some of memories from his past. Especially one night that seems to continue to haunt him. One shot.


**I did an update on this story. This is a one shot I wanted to do this for a while. I love Donatello but wanted to explore some of his vulnerability. I have some ideas for an upcoming story I hope to share with everyone soon. Reviews are welcome and encourage. **

**I want to thank cynicalspring for some solid advice to improve my craft.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Just the OC and plot. Thanks everyone. Enjoy.**

Donatello stared at the cargo ships as he leaned against the wall. He didn't worry about anyone bothering him tonight. His brothers were already home from patrol. They understood that he wanted to be alone. Especially on this night.

In his hand sat a silver photo frame. For something so light, it became heavy in an instant. Donatello took a deep breath but he couldn't turn it over. A ghost of a smile slipped upon his face as memories emerged.

He remembered how it began six years ago on a beautiful summer day. How chaotic it began. Everyone woke up with the worst hangover from the night before. Mikey panicked when he couldn't find his brother and convinced everyone else he got kidnapped. For some reason, no one bothered to look in Casey's bathtub. His brothers' reactions were priceless; especially Raphael beat the shit out of Mikey. They spent the last few hours frantically gathering their suits and flowers. A laugh escaped as they almost forgot Master Splinter.

Donatello could still remember how sweaty his hands were and how hard his heart pounded in his chest as they arrived at the farmhouse. He hurried beneath the flower covered archway. Suddenly the most beautiful sight approached him. She dressed in white with her dark hair piled on top of her head. Don remembered the excitement in her deep violet eyes. Within the moments they were husband and wife.

God, how he hated today. His trembling fingers gripped the frame. Donatello reminisced the blissful years they had together. He recalled his excitement when his wife handed him the plastic stick.

After nine months later, his daughter finally arrived. Six perfect fingers, four perfect toes. She had his olive-green skin and brown eyes while she had her mother's hair and beauty. She was his most amazing and prided creation.

Donatello held the frame close to his plastron as he gathered his courage to look at it. His trembling fingers ran across the photograph. He remembered everyone gathered at April's house for a picnic. Mikey got into trouble by stealing April's turns to hold the baby. Finally Donatello's wife gracefully rescued his daughter from Mikey's clutch.

"Picture time," April announced. He remembered how soft her skin felt as he wrapped his arms around his wife. His daughter was fast asleep in her arms. Donnie's ladies, Raph always teased him. It's a beautiful picture of his happy little family.

Tears began to stream down his cheek, splattering on the photo. Why did this day have to come? Why did it have to cut so deep into his soul? Pain felt so fresh as if it happened yesterday.

He could feel the nightmare prodding inside his mind. "**GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE."** His voice sliced through the silence.

Donatello closed his eyes, giving in to the memory. It was a year ago. He tried to discourage his wife from going with them. _You need to stay here_, he told her. She had that familiar smirk as she grabbed his hand. _I'm a soldier. My place is beside you to protect the city and our family. _She nodded towards at her baby girl.

They were topside when an explosion ripped through the streets. He wasn't sure how long he was out when he finally came to. Donatello felt panic building in his chest as he searched for his brothers among the crumbling concrete. His legs began to feel wobbly as his mind began to play possible worst case scenarios. What if they were . . .? Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

Relief washed over him as Donatello rushed over to her. That's when he saw blood spread across her chest. His medical training kicked in as he examined her. He needed to find the wound quickly.

_Stay with me, okay. Everything's going to be okay. _Donatello tried to reassure her and himself. The white gauge soaked with blood. She struggled to catch her breath.

He flinched as her hand touched his cheek. She was so cold, just so cold. Donatello pressed her into his chest as he tried to warm her up.

_You'll be fine_. He felt guilty for telling such a lie. The corners of her mouth turned up. _You're such a horrible liar. _Her eyes began to well up with tears. _I'm so sorry, _she whispered. _Please do something for me. Take care of our girl. Tell her how special she is and how much I love her._

Donatello shook his head. _Don't talk like that. _His voice thick with tears.

_I love you._ Suddenly her eyes stared at nothingness as her hand dropped down from his cheek. Donatello shook her, but he knew the truth. She was gone. The last thing he remembered was screaming in agony and holding his wife.

Tears splattered across the picture's glass. He didn't try to stop the sobbing as he crumbled to the ground. Let the pain come. Let it devour his emotions. Let it remind him she was real. How much he despite this day.

**Thank you for reading. Please R & R.**


End file.
